


Joined

by soodohnimh



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soodohnimh/pseuds/soodohnimh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MSR drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joined

His hands gripped and clawed at the sheets. Hers were spanned across his hips, keeping him from moving too fast. He was eager but it didn't matter. This was for him. He'd finish her later with his mouth or his hands. He was a considerate lover. Skilled. He was overwhelming, actually. Always had been.

"Easy, Mulder. I've got this. Just relax." The pads of her fingers ghosted down the slick skin of his back. Although slippery, the stretch and pull where they were joined was almost too much to take.

She started to move again. He gasped and tried to hold back, but she knew he didn't want to. Her brushed out curls swept against his skin. It had a sheen to it, salty on her tongue, her teeth lightly biting on his shoulder where she could reach.

"Fuck me, Scully… Fuck me…", he rasped.

She quickened her pace. "Go ahead. Come for me.", she purred.

She leaned forward and slid her hand around his hip and towards his groin. Her nipples brushed against his back. He hissed when she grabbed his prick. His cock was slick and leaking from the tip. It only took a few wet stokes for him to come in her hand, striping across his white, clean sheets.


End file.
